The SonicSilverShadow devastation full story
by The other side of the mind
Summary: Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are all enjoying life and having a good time until they all meet up and someone makes a wrong move. Please leave a review if you like this story. :)


It's just another great day in Green Hill Zone and Sonic, Amy, and Tails are all lying in the grass, looking up at the white, puffy clouds and enjoying each other's company.

Tails: I'm so excited for the new hedgehog to come!

Sonic: Yeah I'm excited too! I think it's name is going to be Flash.

Amy: I love that name! Don't you Tails?

Tails: That is a cool name! Wait a minute, are you telling me that...

Sonic: Yep!

Tails: *cheers* I'm going to be an uncle!

Amy: He's so cute when he's excited.

Sonic: I agree it makes me feel happy.

Amy: Me too.

**Meanwhile in Crisis city...**

Silver was trying to impress Blaze by dancing for her.

Silver: Isn't my dancing fabulous?

Blaze: *chuckles* Yes, you are a great dancer.

Silver: Thank you.

Blaze: Can I tell you something?

Silver: Sure.

Blaze: I really like you.

Silver: Really?! I feel the same way about you!

Blaze: *cheers* I've always wanted you to say that! *kisses Silver on the cheek*

Both: *looks at each other with love*

**Meanwhile in a dark city...**

Shadow is shooting down a ton of alien creatures who have been trying to destroy the city for a long time.

Shadow: How many dang bugs are there?! *continues shooting creatures*

Creature: *flies over Shadow and tries to catch him*

Shadow: *looks up and shoots the creature* Man, I wonder how Sonic and them are. It's a good thing there are many soldiers here to stop those dang aliens. I'm going to go pay Sonic a visit.

**In Crisis city...**

Silver: Hey, Blaze. Is it alright if I can go visit Sonic for a little while?

Blaze: Sure, Silver. Just be back within' at least three days.

Silver: I will, the longest I'll probably stay is one week, but I don't think I'll there that long. *flies to Green Hill Zone*

Blaze: Have a safe trip.

**Back to Green Hill Zone...**

Sonic: *spots a large blue-green orb and a dark red-black orb* I think Silver and Shadow are coming because I can see their orbs.

Tails: Really?

Amy: That's kind of surprising.

Silver and Shadow: *stop once they approached Sonic, Tails, and Amy*

Sonic: Hey guys! What's up?

Silver: We were just coming to visit for a while.

Shadow: Yeah, and I'm taking a break from trying to destroy all of those creatures in that one city.

Tails: That's crazy. I still can't believe that Dr. Eggman wasn't the one to release them.

Sonic: Yeah, I wonder if Eggman is actually doing anything evil at the moment.

Silver: I think we'd be running or flying or skating there if he were.

Sonic: Good point. Also, did you guys hear about Amy?

Shadow: Yes, the news was spread all over.

Amy: That's great!

Silver: It's too bad that almost everyone we know is busy.

Tails: At least it won't be as crowded then.

Sonic: *chuckles* That's true.

**Later that night...**

Amy: *wakes up and starts yelling in pain*

Sonic: *wakes up* Amy! Are you alright?!

Amy: I feel like it's coming any minute now!

Sonic: *holds Amy's hand* It's going to be okay! Just breathe in and breathe out. I know you'll be alright!

Amy: *starts crying* Sonic, it hurts!

Sonic: It's going to be alright! I'm always going to be with you!

Amy: *yells in pain*

Sonic and Amy then heard a small sound, that seemed like crying. Sonic then was shocked. Amy was relieved that it was over. But something has just scarred Sonic, possibly for life.

Amy: Sonic, please.

Sonic: I don't understand! I thought that... I just... I can't believe this!

Amy: *gets tears in her eyes* Sonic, I can explain!

Sonic looked at the baby, it didn't just look like him and Amy, it also looked like something, or someone, else.

Sonic: I can't believe this! *gets tears in his eyes* I'm going to go find them! *runs out the front door and towards Silver's house in Green Hill Zone and bursts through the front door*

Silver: *wakes up and hurries down stairs* Sonic?

Sonic: *grabs Silver and slams him against a wall* How could you?!

Silver: Look, Sonic, I'm not in love with Amy! I swear man!

Sonic: *slams Silver against the wall again* Then why is my new son partly silver?!

Silver: What?! I only love one person! I love Blaze! Amy and I are just friends! I'm being honest with you!

Sonic: *lets go of Silver* Then, I don't how my son is silver, but I need to pay a visit to a certain someone else now! *runs out to where Shadow was staying and approaches Shadow, who was awake* Shadow!

Shadow: Hello, Sonic.

Sonic: Why? Why is my new son not only partly blue AND silver, but he's also partly black AND red?!

Shadow: Things can happen within' a short amount of time. *grins* It's too bad your son won't be the second fastest thing alive, as long as he's alive.

Sonic: It's time to finish this Shadow! *charges at Shadow*

Shadow: *pulls out a shotgun and backhands Sonic*

Sonic: *falls to the ground*

Shadow: Well, well, well. Looks like you're not going to be a very good father after all.

Sonic: *trips Shadow and then punches him in the face* Tell me why! Why is my son partly red and black?!

Shadow: I'm terribly sorry I didn't tell you before! Dr. Eggman gave Amy these different kinds of dye to drink so that your son could look different!

Sonic: What?! But, why wouldn't Amy tell me this before?!

Shadow: It was supposed to be a surprise! I swear it!

Sonic: Oh my gosh. I feel really heart-broken that Amy would keep a secret from me. I have to go. *runs back to his house*

Shadow: Now that that's done and over with. *lies down on the ground*

**At Sonic's house...**

Sonic: *bursts through the front door and into his room*

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: they told me everything. Why didn't you tell me before?!

Amy: I just didn't want to see you upset!

Sonic: Upset?! I'm glad that he looks different and unique after you drank all of that dye.

Amy: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness.

Sonic: Well, how has he been?

Amy: He's been doing great.

Sonic: That's good.

**The next morning...**

Everyone is outside having a picnic and enjoying the weather.

Sonic: I'm glad that everything is peaceful now. And now we're all just a big happy family.

Tails: That's right. *smiles*

Silver: Well, I still wonder if Eggman is just taking a vacation or if he's hiding something again because I keep getting a strange feeling about him.

Shadow: It's best if we don't worry about it, yet.

Amy: Yeah, I know you guys can take him out anyway even if he did have something planned.

Sonic: Yeah well, let's just enjoy the peace while we still can.

And everyone had a great time, with the peaceful weather, good friends, and a new baby hedgehog.

**The End**


End file.
